Will's Insomnia
by SlackerXK
Summary: Will is an everyday guy who has recently run into a streek of insomnia. Things go from bad to worse when he starts getting letters from Silent Hill. Please R&R so i can get some feedback on the characters. I'm thinking of useing some of them in a story i'


William's Insomnia By Kyle Clark  
  
For the last six months insomnia had plagued William Kyle's life. He'd lay awake at night struggling in vain to sleep. Night after night, week after week it just got worse. He tried anything and everything good sex, heavy tranquilizers, chewing valarium root everything. Each night he tried something new and each night he spent awake lamenting his failure. As he'd lie there sandwiched between his mattress and comfort or he'd start to think, "I hate my boss," he though one night after he'd gone five days strait on coffee and Red Bull as his only source of energy. It wasn't that his boss was bad it was just that he was constantly riding Will. He'd complain that Will's un presentable appearance was unacceptable and that if he didn't shape up he may want to take an interest in the classifieds. He grew pale with black circles under his eyes. "He probably thinks I a junkie," he though to himself with a slight amusement.  
  
It was after one particularly heated scolding by his boss that he had come home to the first letter. It was sitting on the top of the pile of junk mail and bills in his mailbox. A blood red envelope with thick black writing on it, it looked old but still had a felling of being very new. The sender address simply read Silent Hill, with no name or address. He walked from the hall of his apartment to his room and upon setting down the assorted other mail vigorously tore open the letter. He didn't know what it was but he felt a deep down urgency in opening the letter. Inside was another red sheet of paper that read, "Feeling tired Will?" in bold black letters. These letters continued to come to him randomly for the next few weeks they all said the same thing until he began to lump them with the rest of the junk mail. Who ever was doing this would get board eventually. Then one day he opened his mailbox and again he was greeted with a red letter. But this time there was something different. He had that same feeling that he had the first time he saw one of the letters. He again walked form the dark hall to his room. He opened the letter. This time the writing was different. It read, "If you can't sleep at home then come here, your boss wants you to take time off just as much as you want to follow your curiosity. Come to us Will."  
  
"This is so stupid," he though as he pulled out of the parking garage of his apartment building. "Why am I doing this?" he kept asking himself. He had taken this Friday off telling his boss that he needed some R&R and that he'd be much more presentable Monday. Gladly his boss let him go and after a quick stop online for directions he was off. The drive would not be bad, Silent Hill was only about three hours drive from the town he lived in and because he took of Friday the roads were fairly clear. He made good time and pretty soon was just out side the city limits. Silent Hill, he read online the night before, was a small lakeside town with lots of bed and breakfast and lake sports. It seemed like a place for a romantic weekend or a family vacation and not a place wear he could find answers abut why his life had gone down the tubes. He sighed and concentrated on the drive. A thick gray fog had creped over the landscape and Will could only see about ten feet in front of him with the lights on. He looked down momentarily at his dashboard clock. It read five forty-five. It would be dark soon and will wanted very badly to be in town by then. This place gave him the creeps. He looked up and just barley had enough time to swerve before hitting the gate of the construction sight.  
  
After gasping for air and letting his heart return to a normal beat he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of his car. What was a construction fence doing in the middle of the road? He looked past the fence into the yard. It was getting late so it didn't surprise him that no one was in sight. He noticed a door in the fence. With is curiosity aroused he began to subconsciously walk towards the fence. He opened the gate and it eerily creaked. He walked into the yard and looked around. He walked further in, as he walked he kicked up lose dust form the ground. He walked into the center of the structure being built. It looked like the x-ray of a large building. Around the four main support girders piles of lumber with plastic tarps roped over them began to shift and crackle in a light breeze. CRACK!!! The sound of breaking wood and glass echoed from Williams's right. He turned only to see a portable trailer office like the ones on any construction site.  
  
Against all logical reason Will began to walk towards the trailer. The menacing black windows showed nothing inside only his reflection. He walked around the back of the trailer and saw presumably but also unreassuringly the origin of the noise. Behind the trailer a wooden crate had had foot holes kicked into it and the window that they led to was broken. Then Will heard movement from inside. He sprinted around the side of the trailer to the side furthest from the door. With great curiosity he leaned over to look at the door. The doorknob shook and shook more violently each time. Then as suddenly as it started it stopped. After a short pause that felt like forever Will turned. He was Abruptly stopped by the female figure before him.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked while Will jumped in fear. "I, uh, you see." "Yes?" the women said impatiently waiting for a response. "Well this gate was in the road and I couldn't get through and I came in here to find out if anyone had a phone I could use," Will said with a still startled tone. "You don't have a cell phone?" the women asked with a hint of amusement at Will not being with the times. "Will I do but I." Will felt his pocket the mass of his cellular telephone greeted his fingertips, "Oh," he said slightly embarrassed. The women smiled her teeth were bright white, now that Will noticed not a whole lot on her wasn't white. She wore a white dress and covered her thin frame; she had pale white skin and grayish white eyes, the only thing not while was her jet-black hair. "It's okay," she said "this town has a strange effect on people. They're drawn to it." Will looked at the white women for what seemed like a very long time without speaking. Then he put his hand out "My names Will," He said. She reached out and shook his hand. Her hands were ice cold. "Cynthia," She replied giving that same perfectly white smile. "Here come with me," She said.  
  
They walked out of the construction site and onto the other side of the road Will had been driving on. As they walked down the road to the city Will had to ask, "Cynthia," He asked, "Why is there construction in the middle of the road?" She chuckled "To tell you the truth I don't know," She said, "I'm a lot like you my jeep broke down outside the city limits, only on the other side of town. It's weird but there is no one there. I looked and looked but you're the first person I've seen. There is another one of those construction sites on the other side. I've been here since this morning and there is only one place I feel safe. That's were we're headed. I heard that noise at the construction site and went over to investigate when I found you. What were you looking for that you had to make all that noise?" Will thought for a minute with a mild confusion "Um I didn't make that noise. I though you did." For the third time in the short time that they had met Cynthia began to chuckle to herself. Will didn't know what was so funny but he didn't complain. "Alright asshole enough with the scare the girl tactic I just wanted to know why you were making all that noise." "I wasn't," Will said. She stopped and turned to him, "If you didn't do it then who did?" "Hell if I know," Will responded. They both paused then began to walk into town and am more brisk pace. They stopped at a small garden on the other side of town. Cynthia had been right the place was a ghost town. Just gray buildings and the ever-present fog. They walked into the garden and Cynthia stopped at a white marble angle statue. "Isn't it pretty?" Cynthia asked turning to Will. "I guess," Will said. He was never a big art fan but this stature just didn't see right. The marble wasn't as white as it had first appeared to be. It seemed more gray like the color of old paint.  
  
"Um if it's not too much trouble Cynthia I'd like to go check the town for people." Will said. "But I already told you that there's nobody there." She said almost insulted. "I know," Will said attempting to avoid conflict "But I just want to see for my self. You know." Cynthia's rage seemed to subside after a moment and she went back to her cheery self. "Okay. I'll be here when you get back. How long you figure you'll be gone?" Will looked at his watch. It was now six thirty the sky was starting to get dark. "About half an hour? I'm gonna look for flashlights then I'll walk you back to your car. If it's not to much trouble could I get a lift to a hotel for the night?" "Sure," She said and smile a grin slightly more sexy then cheerful.  
  
Will set out on is quest for flashlights. He thought about the days happenings as he walked. The fog had subsided to darkness and only every other street light worked so every ten feet or so Will was blanketed in total darkness. Then as he walked past one yellow streetlight he noticed the name of the store it lit, "Hammermen's Sporting Goods". Will walked over to the storefront and reached for the handle he pulled and miraculously it opened. Will walked in and was now in total darkness. Just then his left pocket began to vibrate. His phone must have come on. He pulled it form is pocket to answer it but all he heard was static. He felt around and eventually found what flet like a flashlight. He turned it on and the glow of white florescent light went out in front of him and onto the body of a shapeless figure. The thing had two legs like a person but it's upper torso seemed to be wrapped tight in a straight jacket of it's own skin. It began to walk towards Will. Will began to back away but the light stayed on the white man thing. Then in one fell swoop a figure came out of the blackness and knocked down the creature. The figure was a black man in a brown overcoat. The man held and ax and began to chop at the monster till it let out a squeal that sounded like it had died. Then the man stepped on it one last time with his dirty black boot. The man in the brown over coat looked at Will he smiled with yellow and uneven teeth. After a moment of silence the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a brown cigar cigarette and put one end to his lips. He reached back into his pocket and pulled out a copper lighter. He flicked open the top and an orange flame sprouted. He leaned into the light and it gave and eerie glow to his face and the shadow's along the wall seemed to dance and shake. "You okay?" he asked Will taking the cigarette from his lips to breath out and tap ash. "Yeah," Will replied in a voice that was truly relived but also very careful. "What was that thing?" he asked. "Hell if I know," the stranger said, "They're everywhere though so watch out. My names Scat by the way, if you need help just yell my name. I'll be there." "But how will you." "Don't worry," the man said flashing again his yellow crooked smile, "I'll be there." The man started to laugh and the room filled with the thick black smoke of his cigarette. Will coughed and winced at the felling of smoke stinging his eyes. He closed them and rubbed them with is hands and when he opened them the man was gone and he was alone again. He looked around the store and just as he was about to leave he noticed a small sports bag lying on the counter that he had not noticed before. He walked over to it and opened it. Inside was a back of batteries, a small bag of Doritos, and a bottle of water. Also inside was a note, Will picked it up and read it, it said, " I left you some stuff. I figured you might get hungry and those flashlights batteries don't last forever. PS watch out for the lady in white she ain't what see seem. Her angel's basis is a lie." Will picked up the bag and even though he had been warned he decided it would be best to check up on Cynthia. He check his watch, he had been gone a little more then a half an hour she might have gotten worried that he had taken off without her.  
  
He walked the way he had come and after a short time he arrived back at the garden. As best he could by memory he walked through the garden to the spot where the angel statue resided. When he got there Cynthia was nowhere to be found. He walked over to the statue and sat down on the pedestal he put the bag on his lap and pulled out the bag of chips and the water. Conveniently he noticed that there was a white dust rag the man must have meant for a napkin. He sat down and waited for Cynthia's return but a bag of chips and a half a bottle of water later she was still no back. Then Will though he heard something from one of the nearby bushes. He got up to greet what was presumably Cynthia but in the process knocked over the still half full water bottle. Quickly grabbing the bottle before too much could spill he set upright the bottle and grabbed the rag to clean up the water. He began to wipe away the water but with it the white of the pedestal seemed to be wiping away too. Under the white he began to see that there was an image. Curious why someone would go to such lengths to cover this image up he began to wipe away the white dust veil with his rag soon he had uncovered the image and fully understood why some one had gone to such a great length. The image was of death and pain. In one area mothers were nailed to walls as they watched they're children be burned alive, in another men were being squeezed in huge vices as they're blood trickled down into wine barrels, in yet another area bloated bodies with eyes blown out lay bloated and rotting as they're hands detached themselves and crawled over the corpses and fought each other like scorpions. All this came through in vivid color and realism as if the artist relished in making sure the viewer would feel the pain in every image. It was enough that William could no longer take it and quickly leaned over into a nearby planter and unloaded the bag of chips and water he had enjoyed earlier when they first went down. William wiped his mouth and turned to the pedestal once more as horrified and disgusted as he was with the imagery the could not seem to take is eyes off of it. Then Cynthia returned. "Are you all right?" She said seeming to not notice the demonic pedestal below her beloved statue. He looked past her still fixated on the images but as she drew closer Will became more aware of her presence and began to back away. "What?" she said attempting the amused chuckling voice from before with little to no success. Only then did she turn to the statue. "Oh my god," She said covering her mouth with her hands. She turned to him and began to explain the statue citing that it was not what he thought and to come with her. Will turned from her and ran for a short time he could hear Cynthia's screaming behind him calling him to come back and that she needed him.  
  
Will ran. He ran longer and harder then he had ever run before. He ran till his body burned and ached. He ran until he was good and sure he could not hear Cynthia and that in the dark without a flashlight she couldn't find him. Then and only then did he stop, he stopped and nearly collapsed upon himself he bent over and put his hands on his knees. He began to breath deep and heavy breaths trying to regain himself both physically and mentally. After a long time he stood up strait again and looked at his surroundings, it ends up fate had had a hand in his running because he ended up stopping in front of the Silent Hill Clinic for Insomniacs.  
  
He stood and looked at the sign. This was where it was going to end. He walked to the door and pulled. It opened. What ever was inside Will was ready for he just wanted to be done with it. He entered the small front waiting room and opened the door to the clinic area. All around him were beds that looked like they would be at home in a hospital or nursing home. He walked down the center of the room and into the only door on the other end of the room the door revealed a staircase. On the inside of the door in red letters it said, "Upstairs this all ends go up with the lady and die or go down with the man and die. Either way you die." Will would have thought more on these words but upon reading them everything went dark. When he game too the man in the black coat stood in the corner of the small office with his back to will. In the center of the room there was a large hole and near the opposite side of the room there was a white latter. He sat up and looked around in the corner opposite the man in the coat Cynthia stood in a similar fashion with her back to Will. "So which will it be Will?" Cynthia asked without turning around, "Up the ladder or down the hole?" "I'm sorry I had to knock you out," The man in the coat said to Will again with out feeling the need to face him, "But I couldn't have you losing your nerve this far into the game." "What Game!" Will yelled angry and terrified at the same time, "What is this!?!" "Up or down?" Cynthia said "Up or down" the man in the coat said. Will with a newfound sense of urgency began to crawl towards the door. But as he tried this Cynthia turned around revealing why she had not before. She now resemble the creature from the store only instead of having no arms she as two fleshy arms that ended in bone hooks and as Will reached the door they extended out and jammed through his ankles. The hooks began to drag him towards her. "NO!" The man in the coat said turning around he too had changed he now had the face of a devil with pointed ears and eyes that seemed to glow of fire. When he opened his mouth to speck Will saw that the yellow teeth he once had now looked like those of a rat. He pulled from his coat the yellow fire ax that Will had seen from the in the sporting goods store. "He's mine!" he screamed and jammed the fire ax's pick ax end through Will's neck. He was now being pulled in opposite directions across the room. The monster that was once Cynthia pulling is feet towards the latter and the dark man pulling towards the hole. Will was amazed he could still understand what as happening around him but could not dwell on his amazement due to the excruciating pain. The pulled harder and harder and in a feeling that sent true fear into Will he began to feel his spine snap and his flesh tear before he could utter a scream he felt himself pull apart. Again even after he has been pulled apart his eyes and brain still functioned. He watched as the Cynthia creature began to crawl like a spider up the ladder. The there was blackness and all he could feel was air rushing by his torso as he fell into the hole. 


End file.
